The American
by StarryNights513
Summary: The Doctor made a quick stop in Chicago after saying good-bye to Donna. He then met Maria, a young and feisty girl that would become his companion. Together they go on grand journeys fighting evil, meeting great people, and gaining fantastic memories.
1. Maria

**I am pretty sure that this story concept has been done before but I am doing it anyways.**

The TARDIS flashed and whirred as it landed on the busy streets of Chicago. The year was 2011 and the Doctor had just said good-bye to Donna. He stepped out to see the streets were filled with business men and women, tourists, shoppers and many more. He smelt the smell of dirty water hotdogs and just had to find a stand. He found one on a street corner.

"Ah yes! I love a good hot-dog when I come to America!" the Doctor said with enthusiasm rubbing his hands together ready to invite the warm hot-dog into his mouth and taste pure magic.

"What you wan' on it pal?" the vendor asked him.

"Just a plain hot-dog, nothing on it." the Doctor replied with a smile. The vendor looked at the Doctor and rolled his eyes and huffed.

"You sure you don' wan' Chicago style or nothin'?" the vendor asked reaching for the tongs to pull the hot-dog out of the water.

"Yes." the Doctor said as if he were in a hurry.

"Alright man, suit yourself." the vendor grabbed the hot-dog and placed it in a bun. "That will be two dollars." The Doctor then handed him two dollars and took the hot-dog from the vendor. The Doctor walked away from the vendor and was about to take a bite, that was until he heard police whistles. He put the hot-dog back into the container and watched as a girl in her late teens ran down the street. The cops yelled at her to stop running. The Doctor saw that there was no way the cops could catch her. He then went back over to the vendor.

"Excuse me, could you tell me who that is?" the Doctor asked.

"That's Maria Rodriguez." the vendor said.

"Why are the cops chasing her?"

"She's a stealer to the cops but a saint to the poor people of Chicago."

"A saint? How?" the Doctor wanted to know more.

"She steals from the rich and gives to us poor who can't get a break because of dem guys on Capital Hill. Wanting to give tax breaks to the rich while I gotta sell hot-dogs on a street corner trying to keep my kids fed. Did you know that the top hedge fund owner makes more in an hour than I will in a lifetime. And get this..." at this point the Doctor stopped listening to the vendor talking about his economic situations and walked away. The vendor cursed under his breath and got back to making hot-dogs.

The Doctor started heading back to his TARDIS when all of a sudden a policman stopped him.

"Sir, did you see where that girl went?" the police officer asked.

"Nope." was all the Doctor said.

"Are you sure?'

"Yep."

The policeman then walked away from the Doctor and proceeded to ask more people where Maria had went. The Doctor strolled down the street and turned into the alley way where he had parked the TARDIS. He bit into his hot-dog and immediately spit it out for there in front of the TARDIS staring dead at it was Maria. She stood there with her head up and her deep brown eyes staring at the blue polic box.

"Hello." the Doctor said. Maria only lifted her hand in aknowledgement that she had heard the Doctor. "What are you staring at?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean what am I staring at?" Maria said, "I'm staring at a freaking British police call box in the middle of Chicago, that's what I'm staring at!" Maria yelled lifting her hand gesturing to the TARDIS.

"How can you see that?" the Doctor was taken aback for in England nobody had ever noticed it before. The only ones who ever knew it's presense were his companions, those who were extraterrestrial and him.

"Well, I ain't blind." Maria said turning to the Doctor. Maria came up to the Doctor's chest in height. She had long and curly brown hain and light brown skin. The Doctor looked at her and she curiously looked at him. "Now why did you ask if I could see it. Its just a police box, ain't it? I mean there is nothing special about it is there?" Maria was very suspicious and she looked through squinted eyes at the Doctor.

"Nope. Nothing special." th Doctor said quickly and Maria wasn't buying it.

"Then why are you so jumpy and why is it in a deserted alley? There has to be some connection between you and that box." Maria stepped closer to the Doctor, "And I want to know what it is."

The Doctor stared at her and knew that he was cornered. "Suspicious aren't we? What makes you think I have to do anything with it? Maybe I am just jumpy." the Doctor asked stepping closer to Maria.

"For one, I ain't dumb and I can tell when somethin' ain't right. Also every time I mention that box your eye widen and you clench your jaw. I know you have got something to do with it." Maria pointed to the Doctor and he stepped back.

"Okay, the box is mine." the Doctor sighed.

"I knew it! Why do you have it anyways?" Maria asked.

"So many questions."

"Hey answer me!" Maria yelled to the Doctor.

"Okay okay, if you must know I live in there."

"The way you're dressed in that snappy suit, I would not know you were homeless." Maria said.

"I'm not homeless, I just wander." the Doctor said.

"Wander? How do you wander with that thing?" Maria asked. The Doctor knew he couldn't get out of this one. He stared at Maria for a while.

"How old are you?" the Doctor asked.

"What's it to you?" Maria asked as she stepped back from the Doctor and her eyes widened.

"Insurance purposes." the Doctor answered.

"Seventeen, eighteen in May." Maria said folding her arms.

"Wait, it's the afternoon on ," the Doctor licked his finger and held up that finger to the wind, "September, 18th and you aren't in school?" the Doctor said concerningly. Maria lowered her head.

"I don't go." Maria whispered loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Cause I ain't got the time or patience. I need to help my family and the people of Chicago. I didn't get the nickname St. Maria sittin' in class!" Maria shouted.

"Ah, I see. Support your family? Don't your parents do that?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I ain't got none. My family and I are a group of kids that are homeless, orphaned and starving. We steal from the fat cats so we don't starve to death! Me being one of the oldest has to suppory us in some way and school ain't going to put the food on the table." Maria explained.

"Why not get a job?" the Doctor asked.

"In this economy, I don't think so." Maria answered.

"Alright, now that I have gotten that answered, how would you like to come with me?"

"What? Where?" Maria asked.

"Anywhere."

"How?"

"This box." the Doctor gestured with his head to the TARDIS.

"Wait, are you saying this box can move? Its a little early for a guy to be drunk already." Maria chuckled in disbelief at what the Doctor was saying.

"Come inside if you don't believe me." the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS and unlocked the doors and swung them open.

"Its a police call box. No way am I going in there with you!" Maria scoffed. Soon, Maria heard police whistles and saw the police round the corner.

"Suit yourself, be caught." the Doctor said and slowly closed the doors. Maria looked around and saw that the police were running down the street and they had spotted her. Maria hesitated and closed her eyes and swallowed spit in her mouth.

"Wait!" Maria called out and ran through the door of the TARDIS and shut the door. She looked around and saw the Doctor by the control center. Maria walked up to where the Doctor was sitting and sat down in a small chair. She did not say anything but just looked at the Doctor.

"Don't you want to say anything?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope." Maria said looking at the Doctor.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you say that it is bigger on the inside than on the outside?" the Doctor urged her to say that every companion says.

"Yeah, so is my sister Josephine's mouth. It doesn't surprise me considering at how strange you are." Maria said. The Doctor looked at her and then back to the controls.

"Well, you may want to hold on because this is going to get a lot weirder." the Doctor then started up the TARDIS and the TARDIS started whirring and moving uncontrolably and Maria seemed unphased by the quick and constant motion of the TARDIS. The Doctor only looked at her in disbelief and confusion.

"What? Why aren't you falling out of your seat?" the Doctor shouted through the sound of the TARDIS.

"I've walked alongside windows outside of the twentieth floor of a ritzy hotel to steal some guys wallet and other things he could easily do without and replace. I've got great balance. Nothing disturbs my inner and outer stability. By the way you never said who you were." Maria said.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said proundly. Maria looked at the Doctor skeptically.

"Got a real name or are you running from the government too? Maria asked.

"You could say that I am running." the Doctor said looking at Maria.

"Alright, Doctor." Maria was still a little suspicious of his name but she figured that they were somewhat the same.

Soon the TARDIS landed. The Doctor smiled at Maria and Maria stared at the Doctor as if he were crazy. The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and sunlight shone on his face and he took a deep satisfied breath.

"Come have a look, Maria." the Doctor said. Maria didn't got off the chair, expecting that they had not moved a single inch and the police were waiting to arrest her and give the Doctor a reward.

"How do I know that the police ain't waiting to arrest me once I go outside?" Maria asked.

"How do you know they are?" the Doctor retorted. Maria then shrugged her shoulders and slowly got off the chair. She took a deep breath and walked over by the Doctor.

All Maria saw outside was a forest and a small lake. The peeked through the tall trees and Maria just stared. Soon, the moment was broken when the Doctor shouted for Maria to duck and an arrow had flown into the TARDIS.

"Where are we and what the hell was that?" Maria shouted to the Doctor.


	2. Meeting Robin

"Stop right there!" a man shouted from a distance. Maria got back up to her feet and brushed herself off before helping the Doctor up. Maria then grabbed on to the Doctor's tie and pulled it tight as if to strangle him with it.

"Where have you taken me?" Maria said through gritted teeth. The Doctor stared and smiled at Maria but Maria was a combination of emotions, furious, scared and confused. Then a man running with a bow and arrow towards the Doctor and Maria. He grabbed an arrow and pulled his bow.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man said eyeing down the duo. The Doctor took a step foward and started to explain himself.

"My name is the Doctor and this is Maria and we were walking when we got lost in this forest."

"My apologies, I thought you were working for Price John. I am Robin Hood and welcome to Sherwood Forest." Robin said.

"Wait, I thought Robin Hood was make believe, you know some story. Also, what the heck am I doin' in England when I was just back in Chicago thirty seconds ago. I ain't goin' to be played like a fool I-" Maria started to yell at the Doctor and Robin but was then cut off.

"Such fire in this one. From where does she come?" Robin asked.

"Look here, buddy! I was talkin' and you go and interupt me! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo..." Maria was then nugged by the Doctor and was given a look as to tell her to stop talking. Maria immediately stopped and looked at Robin Hood suspiciously.

"So I can see that you come from Spain. Am I right?" Robin asked.

"No," the Doctor shot a look at Maria hinting that she lie about where she came from, "I mean I was born here in England but was born to Spaniards or whatever you call them." Maria said and the Doctor gave her a look of approval.

"Well, come Maria and Doctor and meet my Merry Men." Robin then gestured Maria and the Doctor to follow him. The Doctor started following Robin.

"Are you coming?" the Doctor asked Maria.

"Heck yeah!" Maria yelled running towards the Doctor. Robin led Maria and the Doctor through the depths of Sherwood Forest until they came across a small campsite that was filled with people.

"Doctor, Maria, these are my Merry Men." Robin said proudly pointing to the men on the campsite. The men were singing and dancing and telling old English tales. The Doctor started to walk around with Robin leaving Maria to herself in the middle of the camp. Then a huge man walked up to her and reached out his hand.

"The name is Little John and welcome to Sherwood Forest! And what might your name be young lady?" Little John asked.

"Maria." Maria took Little John's hand firmly and shook it.

"Nice grip." Little John said pulling back his hand.

"Gracias."Maria said proudly.

"Ah, a Spaniard." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Yep."

"Well, come and eat. Tell us more about yourself." Little John said as he walked over to a large log and sat on it. Maria walked over and sat by Little John. Soon, more people noticing Maria had come and sat upon logs to listen to Maria speak.

"Well, as I said my name is Maria and I don't do much." Maria said.

"Come on now you must do something." Little John said.

Maria sighed and started telling her story, "I was born on a warm May afternoon to Jose and Pilar Rodriguez. I have an older sister Josephine, she is 19, and a younger brother Christian, who is 16. My dad died when I was three and my mom died when I was six. We were then put into an orphanage. The orphanage wasn't bad but my siblings and I felt that it wasn't the place for us because we felt like charity or another sob story to be exploited, so we ran away. We then found a place where other kids like me had ran away. We then became like a family, you know like you guys. Everything was normal, we all went to bed, to parties and life was good. Then when I was fifteen I dropped out of school and I ain't ever been back. I felt that I had to be supportin' us kids if we was going to make it. I then turned to a life that some may say is a "crime" but people from where I am from call me Saint Maria."

"Why do they call you that?" one of the men inquired.

"Because I give them money when they need it from stealing from those more fortunate. Robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. That's what I always say." Maria said with her head held high.

"What does that mean?" Little John asked.

"Steal from the rich and give to the poor."

"That's what we say! That's what we do!" Little John exclaimed.

"It seems that we have a lot in common don't we?" Maria chuckled.

"What is a lady like yourself doing in a life of crime?" a man asked.

"You think just because I am a woman that I can't do what you do? Cerdo chauvinista!" Maria started to yell.

"Alright alright, do what you want." Little John said trying to calm Maria down. Maria sat down and ate some stew that Little John had previously offered her. However, Robin and the Doctor came running back in a panic.

"Come on men, and lady! We need to move out now!" Robin yelled once at the camp.

"Why, Robin?" Little John asked.

"They found out where we are." Robin said.

"Who?" one of the Merry Men asked.

"Prince John!" Robin yelled and all of a sudden the guys sprang into action and started tearing down the campsite.


	3. Captured

"Why are we running from this Prince John guy?" Maria asked.

"Have you not read the stories or seen any of the movies?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, but I mean why are _we_ running? We haven't done anything wrong. Well, I haven't done anything wrong...yet. At least I don't think I have. Have I?" Maria questioned while running through Sherwood Forest.

"Well, no but the guy is bad news anyways." the Doctor panted as he ran faster.

"Stop! In the name of the Prince!" the guards shouted as they chased Robin and his Merrymen. Suddenly Maria stoppped.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor hissed.

"You'll see. Hey, over here!" Maria shouted towards the guards. "Go Doctor, I've got this. Find me, I don't want to stay here forever."

"I can't-" the Doctor protested.

"I ain't got time to hear what you have to say and I have already caught the guards attention so too late to turn back now." Maria said as she turned to the Doctor. With that the Doctor took off running along with Robin. Soon, the guards reached Maria and stopped.

"Young maiden, I do apologize but we are in a hot persuit of Robin Hood. Please step aside." the captain of the gaurd said from above on his horse.

"I am sorry, I have no idea where they have gone to but I have been wandering the forest for sometime and I hope youu wouldn't mind showing me a place to stay." Maria said innocently.

"Yes, ma'am. I can see by your attire that you are in desperate need of a bath and clothing." the captain said. "You men, escort this young lady to Maid Marian's. She will attend to you there, um?"

"Maria." Maria informed the guards.

"Ah a Spaniard, no wonder you are dressed like that." the guard said.

Maria rolled her eyes and hopped on one of the guards horses and rode off to Maid Marian's.

The Dotor kept running with Robin and his Merrymen until they reached a small campsite and they stopped.

"We should be safe here for the night and we can continue tomorrow. Where is your friend, Doctor?" Robin asked while catching his breath.

"She was caught by the guards. She sacrificed herself for us. She told me to keep running with you and to find her later. Hopefully she is alright." the Doctor said while leaning against a tree.

"Well, I guess that means that tomorrow that we will have to go and look for her." Robin said.

"But Robin, wouldn't that mean that we would have to go into town? The place will be crawling with police, not to mention the sheriff." Little John asked.

"Yes, John. She helped us escape by stopping the guards, we must return the favor but now we must rest." Robin said. With that Robin, the Doctor and the Merrymen all lied down for the night.

"This is your stop, Maiden Maria." the captain said.

"Thanks." Maria said hopping off the horse without any assistance. The guard she rode with looked at her in amazement. "What? You never seen a girl get off a horse before without a man helping her?" Maria asked and the guard rode back into his rank.

"Welcome, and how may I help you?" a woman came out dressed in a light blue empire style dress that flowed down to her feet. She smiled at the captain.

"Maid Marian, this is Maria, may she stay with you the night?" the captain asked as he hopped off of his horse and bowed to Maid Marian.

"Certainly. Maira, you may come in and make yourself at home." Maid Marian said and Maria walked inside. With a final thanks from the guard, Marian walked in behind Maria.

"Nice place you got." Maria said.

"Excuse me?" Maid Marian asked in confusion.

"Uh, I mean, thank you for taking me in for the night and your house is lovely." Maria said politely putting on a smile.

"Here let's get you out of those..." Maid Marian said guesturing to Maria's white t-shirt, blue jean shorts and converse ensemble.

"Clothes." Maria said.

"The washroom is upstairs, I will have my maids fetch some water."

"No thanks, I feel fine."

"Really I insist."

"Look lady, you don't have to. I will be in and out just like that just you wait and see. I just need a bite to eat and a place to sleep and I will be out of here." Maria objected.

"Oh, well, at least change, you look naked and ridiculous." Maid Marian said.

"Fine." Maria said. Maria headed up the stairs and was led by one of the maids to a room that appeared to be a guest room with a wardrobe in it. Maria opened the wardrobe to find it full of silky gowns. "You have got to be kidding me?" Maria whispered so that no one would hear. Maria settled on a white night gown and lied down on the bed. She then heard noises from downstairs. She grabbed a candle and headed downstairs to investigate. She came across Marian and a man with a crown on who Maria assumed to be this Prince John character speaking.

"This is not a good time." Marian whispered to Prince John.

"I am the Prince of England, it is always a good time in my presense." Prince John said which prompted Maria to roll her eyes and continue to watch from the stairs.

"Sire, I do enjoy your company but it is quite late and I do have company, a young lady who is asleep at the moment." Marian explained.

"That is what I am here for." Prince John said slyly.

"What?" Marian asked.

"The girl." Prince John said.

"Why?"

"Ransom."

"We have seen the Doctor," a voice said and Maria looked at Maid Marian and Prince John and notied that niether had moved their lips, "we need her for ransom." Soon, two blue and whit machines came to Prince John's side and Maid Marian backed away.

"What the hell are those?" Maria whispered to herself. The machines moved towards the stairs and floated to the top. Maria ran to her room and shut the door.

"Stop." Maria heard a maid say.

"Eterminate." one of the machines said and there was a zapping sound followed by a peircing scream that could be heard all over town. Maria went to the window and looked down and realized that it was too far of a drop to jump. When she looked back up, her door had been blasted to peices by one of the machines.

"Who or what are you?" Maria asked with a strong voice unphased by the door explosion.

"We are the Daleks."


End file.
